Payback
by Skyewalker82
Summary: Astra knew that there was going to be payback, she just never knew it would feel this good. [Re-uploaded]
Alex breathed, hard. She had her front pressed to the wall, hands pinned above her head. The zipper on her strapless dress was halfway down, and hot kisses where being pressed against her neck.

"Astra", Alex groaned, her voice low, filled with lust, as she moved her head to the side, resting it on the older woman's shoulder and giving her more access.

"Hmm", purred Astra noncommittally, while she continued the attack on her neck and shoulders, leaving tiny bite marks and small bruises along the way. Alex wouldn't be very thrilled about that in the morning, but marking the human was making her wet, more than she would care to admit. That, and the sounds coming from the agent's mouth.

Pleased with her work, Astra moved her mouth to the young woman ear, licking along the helix and gently nibbling the lobe.

"Tell me what you want", came the hot whisper, and Alex trembled at the demand. She felt that sweet tug between her tights, and couldn't help but to try to grind back against Astra, but the alien had her firmly held against the wall.

"Well, Agent Danvers?", Astra rasped against her skin, teeth raking from neck to shoulder.

This was torture, sweet sweet torture. And Astra knew just how to get what she wanted.

"I – uh..", Alex never had trouble asking for what she wanted, but her brain was in overdrive, and sentences were hard to form. Especially when Astra's mouth was now leaving open mouthed kisses along her spine, opening the rest of the zipper along the way. She placed both of her hands on Alex's hips, squeezing the flesh there, but never applying enough pressure to relieve the tension.

"F-uck", came out the strangled word.

"Oh, I plan to", the alien smirked. She was beyond pleased that she had reduced the snarky agent to a couple of words. And then licked from the small of Alex's back to base of her neck, earning a loud moan. "Just as soon as you tell me exactly how you want it."

Alex whimpered, and it took all of her control and strength to voice her thoughts.

"Hands, I – want your hands on me", she managed to say.

"I have my hands on you", she reinforced by squeezing her hips, now more forcefully.

But then Alex felt a hand sneak through the zipper opening on her back and slide just under her breast, caressing the soft skin there.

Astra gasped when she realized Alex wasn't wearing a bra, the hold on Alex's hip instantly tightening. And she couldn't resist grinding against the younger woman's ass, moaning in her ear.

"You play dirty, Danvers.", her voice pure sex.

Alex groaned, and when she moved to turn around Astra didn't stop her. The movement caused the top of the dress to fall, scrunching at her hips, not having the wall to secure it in place.

Astra licked her lips, eyes transfixed by the younger woman's chest. Both her hands reached automatically under Alex's breasts, massaging the skin there. She had to use every bit of control she had left not to touch the erect nipples.

Her eyes then roamed over Alex's face: hair tousled, mouth parted and breathing heavily, looking at her with such reverence and yearning, that she couldn't resist the urge to run her thumb over the human's bottom lip.

Placing her hands around the alien's neck, and feeling somewhat sober, Alex drew Astra's face to hers.

"I want you to kiss me", she said against Astra's lips, "and I want your hands all over me, your fingers inside me, teasing me, fucking me. And then your mouth – oh god, – I... I want your mouth in my pussy until I come all over your face."

Astra didn't need to be told twice, and closed the small distance between their lips. It started out in a frenzy, teeth clashing, and hands roaming each other's bodies, squeezing, pressing.

Alex slipped her hands under Astra's shirt, feeling her abs twitching under her touch. She pushed the garment over the alien's head and a lace clad chest was revealed.

"Never pegged you as a lace ty– ", she was interrupted when Astra picked her up and pushed her against the wall, grinding her pelvis against the younger woman's, pushing up her dress in the process, "God, Astra"

Astra started to touch Alex's chest, kissing all around her breasts, following the nipple contour, but never really touching them, teasing Alex merciless.

"You better put your mouth to better use, or I'll have to do it myself", Alex threatened, out of breath. She grabbed a handful of Astra's hair and guided to where she wanted her.

Astra released a low, sensual chuckle, the vibrations sending a ripple of pleasure right to the agent's core, her hips bucking involuntary. She started to lick and suck on Alex's breast, tending to the neglected nipple, while her hand rubbed sensually on the left one. Moving her mouth to the other nipple, she took her time kissing and sucking the cleavage, leaving another mark.

Kissing her way up to her neck, Astra began grinding again against Alex, this time with more purpose, while her hands grabbed the younger woman's ass, pulling her closer. Her dress was now a mess, crumpled on her hips.

Alex worked on Astra's bra, unclasping and throwing it across the room. She palmed and kneaded the general's perky breasts, and was rewarded with a low moan.

"Oh, Rao", she dropped her head on Alex's shoulder, breathing heavily. As she looked down, she saw their cores, moving, rubbing together, and Alex's drenched panties moistening her jeans. The visual almost tipped her over. "You have no idea how sexy you are."

She kissed Alex again, this time more slowly and controlled, tongue massaging and exploring. Alex moved her hands to the older woman's hair, and now they were chest to chest, skin finally touching.

Astra slowed down her thrusts, knowing if they continued like this, she wouldn't be able to last, and she was determined to make Alex come first.

"Don't you dare stop", it was supposed to be a threat, but it came out as plead.

"I won't, I'm just moving us to the bedroom", Astra answered and started to move them.

"Don't, I want you to fuck me against this wall", Alex demanded this time.

Astra froze, desire temporarily blinding her. Seconds later, when she came to her senses, Alex was playing with herself, one hand on her left breast, and the other buried in her panties, circling her clit.

"Astra", Alex whimpered, "touch me, please", she begged, speeding her hand and pinching a nipple.

Astra removed Alex's hand from her own pussy and licked it clean, moaning at the taste. The younger woman's pupils dilating even more at the sight.

She ripped the panties out and placed her own fingers on Alex's clit, feeling the engorged nub and began to tease her. First she lightly stroked it, feeling it slightly twitch between her forefinger and thumb, then she rubbed it with her thumb, running the other finger through her slit.

"Don't tease me baby, I need you inside", she cried out.

Astra happily obliged, sliding one finger inside, rubbing against the velvet walls, paying special attention to the rough patch just above her entrance.

Alex's hips were out of control now, seeking, wanting, so Astra slid another finger and was rewarded with a guttural moan. She began to move her fingers faster, driving them deeper and making sure her thumb grazed the clit every now and then. She felt Alex's walls clenching and pulling her fingers in, and she knew the young woman was close.

"Faster, General", came out the moniker, "harder."

Astra decided to put her superpowers to good use, and began pumping in and out of Alex at almost super speed, at the same time being cautious of the strength she was using.

The young agent was a mess, head thrown back and grunting incoherently. She was covered in sweat, drops beginning to slide down from her neck, between her breasts and along her stomach. Astra had never seen anyone or anything more beautiful.

"I want you to come, Lex", Astra said in a breathless demand. "Come for me"

And Alex did, back arching and Astra's name on her lips like a mantra. The older woman slowed down, but didn't stop, remembering Alex's early request. Silently thanking Rao for her powers, she lifted Alex with one hand, the other still buried inside the younger woman, and placed her legs on either side of her head.

Alex's body was still rippling with aftershocks when she started to lick and kiss her groin, working her way through the outer and inner lips. She continued to pump her fingers, picking up pace again.

Then Astra removed her fingers and replaced them with her mouth, hearing Alex gasp at the sensation. Astra gave two long licks, from the opening to the clit, Alex's hips bucking at the contact. She focused on her clit, sucking it, raking her teeth over the nub and Alex was soon grinding against her face.

Pushing three fingers inside Alex, she felt the younger woman's walls clench violently against her fingers, trapping them there. And even with super strength she didn't dare to move, because seconds after Alex came, hard, this time screaming her name. And then her body went limp.

Astra scooped Alex in her arms, and took her to the bedroom. She finished undressing her, getting rid of the wrinkled dress. Then she went to the bathroom to get towels and cleaned her up. Once she was satisfied, she moved Alex under the covers, got undressed and joined her.

Alex was half asleep, but the moment Astra got in bed, she moved and her head was on the older woman's shoulder, arm draping across her stomach possessively. They laid there for a few minutes, just enjoying the skin to skin contact.

Alex let out a content sigh, and Astra couldn't help to chuckle. At that, the agent lifted her head and raised her eyebrows.

"Satisfied with yourself, are you?", she asked, a grin plastered on her face.

"Very much so, and you seem to be to", Astra replied and moved to kiss her.

Alex could taste herself Astra's mouth and moaned, deepening the kiss. She slid her leg between Astra's and pressed, immediately feeling her arousal. The general gasped, throwing her head back, and Alex took advantage of the moment, to bite her lower lip and spread kisses along her neck.

"Alex, baby", she gasped. She knew it wouldn't take much, not after seeing Alex in pure bliss.

Alex pressed her thigh against Astra's core, over and over, until Astra was grinding into her. She suddenly stopped, and was straddling Astra, a smug look on her face.

"I guess two can play this game. Tell me what you want, General", Alex said, grinding down on her to make a point.

Astra was dazed, just a moment ago she was so so close.

When Alex didn't get a response she pinched Astra's nipple, eyes mischievous. Astra whimpered, she fucking whimpered. Arousal and frustration getting the best of her. And Alex was now grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Feeling confident, sweetheart?", Astra rasped, out of breath.

At that, Alex grinded down again, moaning loudly.

Astra knew that there was going to be payback, she just never knew it would feel this good.


End file.
